The new animatronic
by LightTrain
Summary: Mike takes up the job at Freddy's, becoming friends with the animatronics once he finds out they won't kill him, but then a mysterious force contacts him and he gets turned into a white fox animatronic. (not mangle but looks kind of wolfish.) Faced with new challenges and possible enemies, he must control his newfound abilities and defeat a formidable foe.
1. A new beginning

_-Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF or FNaF2-_

Mike Schmidt sat in his old red Mazda Miata, it had been a hard day. Leafing through the job section in a newspaper. He sighed, it's hard to find a job when you just finished college. He had already looked at a number of places and was denied. He almost gave up hope, when he saw the ad for Freddy's, quickly circling in marker, he thought, This might be his chance!

Quickly, he started the engine and decided to go to Freddy's hoping to get a job, he desperately needed money. Even if this was a low paying job, he needed it to pay the bills. Once he arrived, he got out, feeling the wind run through his brown hair. It was a nice sunny day as he headed towards the management office to ask about the job, and was surprised and thankful they hired him almost as soon as he asked. He would need some sleep before his shift. But not even that could help him with what was to come.


	2. A theft

_-Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF or FNaF2-_

**A/N hey, I took a look through this chapter and found out that there were a few errors and a missing part from my original story, so this is a re-upload **

Chapter 1

"Whooo boy." Mike sighed, it had been almost 2 weeks since Mike had been hired as a security guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The animatronics had started to attack him less and less since his first week. Foxy was the hardest to stop though, since he could attack at random. Speaking of whom, he hadn't checked on the cove in a while now. Quickly switching cameras, he saw the cove was open, "Oh crap!" He quickly looked at the hallway Foxy usually comes down, and upon not seeing him, he decided to do a quick scan around the restaurant hoping that Foxy was with the others in the dining hall. Coming up empty handed, he feared the worst. The color drained from his face, slowly, he took a look at the doorway. There in all his disrepair, stood Foxy.-

Foxy and the others were having a tough time trying to get to the guard and explain that they were not going to kill him, just like all the other guards, except Mike was the first guard that had stayed here for just about 2 weeks. Foxy, peeking out at the camera in pirates cove, was pleased to see that it was not being watched, he decided to move. Unlike all the other times, when his charge alerted the guard, he was going to try stealth, which he and the others had mastered over the years. Quietly, he crawled down the hall towards the security office. Pleased that the door was open, he slowly stood up. Standing in the doorway, he was unsure of what to do next, watching the guard engrossed in the security monitor.

"Whoo boy." He heard the guard say. Shortly after, he noticed the guard start to switch cameras quickly, saying "Oh crap!", then paling. Slowly, the guard looked up at the fox, and Foxy decided to have some fun. Why not?

"SKREEEEEEEE!" Foxy screamed, then he lurched forward, then burst out laughing with a kind of gruff "Har har har". Mike was confused but still fearful that he would be stuffed in a suit. "Please don't kill me." Mike quietly pleaded. The fox looked at him, then to Mike's surprise, spoke.

"I'm not gonna kill ya. I'm just havin' a bit o fun wi' ya. Yer staff, why would we kill ya?" Foxy stated.

"But the phone guy and other guards..." Mike trailed off.

Foxy scoffed. "Bah, one thinks we're tryin' ta kill him, then another comes up wit' a crazy reason for it. Then they all get on board an' try ta make it look real by filing those reports. It gets too outta hand." Foxy explained.

"So you were never going to kill me?" Mike asked."Nah, Bonnie and Chica want ta meet ya as well. Chica especially beca' she needs a taste testa fo' her pizza, she has a few new ideas." He sighed in relief. He didn't entirely trust them, but it was comforting to have that as a thought.

At this point Chica had come over to investigate why Foxy wasn't back yet. She was surprised to find Foxy talking to Mike, could this be the first guard to taste her new cinnamon supreme? Quickly going back and grabbing her newest creation, she dashed down the hall. Startling Mike when she leaned through the door, she asked "Foxy, does he know we're not going to kill him yet? I want him to try my new Cinnamon Supreme!" Holding out her pizza 's mouth started to water, he hadn't eaten much today, and there was almost no way he thought he would've been able to eat here during his shift. "Maybe just one slice." He said. Then he took a slice, looked it over, and took a bite. It was delicious, but it had a little bit too much cinnamon. Chica's face brightened when he smiled, then said, "a little bit too much cinnamon, but the flavor is great!"

Freddy and Bonnie were wondering what Chica and Foxy were doing over there, and why they were taking so long. Had they gotten to the guard? Hopeful that they had been able to convince him that they were not going to kill him, they made their way down the hallway and towards the security office. Both were pleased to see Foxy sitting on Mike's desk, chatting with Mike while he was eating a slice of Chica's pizza. "Well well well! I see you have managed to convince our guard that we are not going to kill him! Thank you." Said Freddy. "The rest of the night went quickly, but the anamatronics had to get back in place to lock up until 12. "Well, see you guys tonight then." Mike said.

Before his shift, Mike decided to swing by a store to get a board game and a deck of uno to play with the animatronics to help pass the time. Mike found his items easily, then went to the register. The clerk working obviously drank too many energy drinks, because he seemed really excited. Mike paid and left, wanting to be early for his shift to set up. Once he arrived, he set up the game Stratego and put the uno cards to the side.

Deciding to check on the animatronics, he set off towards the stage. Mike was about to climb up the stage when he heard a big crash. Looking towards the door, Mike saw almost 8 armed men come in through the broken entrance. Mike dashed up the stage, trying to get behind the curtains before being seen, but he was to slow and one of the men saw him. Quickly, they had surrounded him before he could try to escape. "Knock him out, James." He heard one say, then he was struck from behind with a bat, hard, and was only conscious long enough to see them pick up Bonnie, and the flat bed truck waiting for them outside.

Mike awoke to someone calling his name and the screech of tires. "Whaa..." Mike asked.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake lad, it's me Foxy, they took Freddy and the others, an' those scourges destroyed th' place. I didn't know what ta do, so I waited until they were gone before I came out for you. They go' Freddy an' the others out before midnight, so they can' move. We have ta go out after 12 ta move." Foxy explained.

Looking around the restaurant, he realized that indeed they had wrecked the place, tables broken, even the kitchen was destroyed, appliances dented and overturned, doors ripped off hinges. He took a look at his watch, 12:46. In almost an hour, they had managed to destroy the place. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. His Miata had a racing package equipped, and he had never raced in his car before. "Foxy, how fast can you run?." He started to smile.

"As fast as I want ta, how fast are ye thinkin'?" Foxy answered.

"How about 120 or more miles per hour?" Mike asked. He may catch those criminals yet.


	3. The chase

_-Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF or FNaF2-_

Chapter 2

Mike got into his Miata and started the engine, The truck and the animatronics, strapped flat on the back were almost out of sight, but Mike could catch up. Because the road was straight for about 15 miles, it would be easy to catch up to them. "You ready?" Mike asked Foxy through his window. "Ready!" Foxy said, getting into a sprint position. "Go!" Mike yelled as he gunned the engine, flying down the street towards the truck, Foxy easily running alongside.

It took them only a minute to reach them. Then a gunshot rang out, flying through Foxy's suit, but missing his parts. Foxy in response, ran straight to the driver door of the crew cab and tore it off with his hook, throwing it to the side and screeching at them. "Holy crap!" one of the robbers yelled. Foxy then proceeded to tear off all of the other doors. At this point Mike had sped in front of them, then braking, forcing them to slow down. Then gunshot rang out, flying past Mike's mirror. Making him brake more, it had forced them to swerve to the right, hitting the curb and flying straight into the grass, sending them flying and dazed out of the cab.

Mike and Foxy stopped near the curb the truck had hit, thankful for the fact that the truck had not tipped over onto his side. The engine still running, Mike took out the keys and put them in his pocket. While Foxy tied the group up with a road sign, Mike made sure the animatronics were not damaged, pleased to find only scratches.

Finding Foxy had finished with tying them up, he proceeded to call 911, explaining the situation, minus Foxy helping him, because word couldn't get out that they were sentient. After telling them where the perps were tied up, he hung up and drove the truck back to the pizzeria, having Foxy Slash the ropes, then carry them inside to roam. The animatronics were pretty shaken up, being able to see and hear everything that was going on during the heist. A short drive later, Mike left the truck there and took his Miata back.

After a while, the police arrived to question Mike and see what the heck happened to the the time his manager, Liam, had arrived the police were rapping up their report, still confused as to how the criminals got tied up by a sign. "What the heck happened Schmidt?" He asked. Mike told him everything, from getting knocked out to getting the animatronics back, making sure only Liam heard about Foxy. "That's a bold risk you took Mike, maybe too bold, considering that you risked your life." Liam said.

"Well what the heck was I hired for then?" Miked asked.

Liam chuckled. "Insurance should cover all of the damages those creeps did, but we'll have to close for a few days." Liam said.

"So am I still coming here every night, or no?" Mike asked.

"Well we've got to have someone protecting the restaurant in it's vulnerable state." Liam replied."It's surprising the bond that you created with the animatronics, and in only two days! You may expect a small raise, but don't push it."

"Wouldn't dream of it, but is there a chance I can go home and sleep, I'm exhausted, and I ran out of my adrenaline rush." Mike pleaded.

"Alright, but don't expect that to happen tonight, and before you go, can you take your stuff with you, we'll need to know what not to throw out for cleaning today." Liam asked.

As Mike walked back into the pizzeria, he saw the Stratego board and it's pieces strewn across the floor and sighed, game night gone wrong. Freddy and the others soon came out to thank him and Foxy for saving them, and to ask them what exactly happened, since they had to stare at the sky most of the time, and Foxy filled them in as Mike gathered his stuff, walking out into the destroyed hall.

"You're not leaving are you Mike?" Bonnie asked nervously, he was the emotional one, and almost had a panic attack when they were stolen.

"Nah, I'm just taking my stuff, they're going to clean today, and they needed to make sure they won't throw my stuff away." Mike said sleepily. I'm going home early, I'm exhausted from that chase. It's after 4, see you guys tonight." He said as he exited the door, and into his car. When he realized that he still had the keys to the truck in his pocket, he smiled, he'd keep it as a souvenir from this. What great story, without proof, would be worth it?


	4. A failure

_-Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF or FNaF2-_

Chapter 3

"Curses!" Toy Freddy screeched. Their recent plot to steal the anamatronics had failed, leaving Marionette in a bad mood.

"We need to get them, we suffered for them, now they need to suffer for us!" Marionette said.

"Those stupid bozos called themselves professional. How did they fail?" Toy Chica asked.

"One managed to call us and explain what happened, apparently they were forced off the road with the help of another unknown animatronic, apparently a fox." Toy Bonnie explained. Bonnie had used a voice modifier to call the thieves, promising payment to them upon completion, but they in truth had no money. But those idiots had failed!

Freddy, screeching quietly, stomped out of the prize corner. He was furious!

Mangle watched Freddy walk out of the party room from above the door. "Another fail?" Her second head asked. Mangle had two heads, one her main head, the other a different AI, (she nicknamed him Tom) but they "live" together.

"Professional-prosmeshonal my suit." Freddy said. "They got caught!" He yelled.

"Aww, come on, maybe next time." Mangle's main head said, in an ill attempt to comfort Freddy.

"There may not be a next time! We only have a few days until that phone we found dies! We may not have enough time to call someone else! Who would we even call!?" Freddy exlaimed.

"Why not Goldy?" Mangle asked. "We don't have many choices here."

"The last thing I want to do is call that bear, Mangle, he's too unpredictable, he may even take us apart, we don't even have anything to give him as payment either!" Freddy said.

\- _Sorry that this chapter was late, I'm currently working on another fanfic, yet to be released._


	5. Strange happenings

_-Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF, FNaF2 or FNaF3-_

_11:25_

Mike sighed. Even just the tiny bit of media attention, like small interviews and people wanting to hear what he did, took a toll on his sleep, but at least the restaurant got some publicity from the burglary. It was a quiet night out on the road, so Mike could rev the engine a bit and help him stay awake. He yawned, thinking, 'I need to get a coffee, I can't fall asleep on the job, especially since I have a few lessons to finish up. I bet Foxy will be a bit surprised when I tell him what I've been learning.' Yawning, he decided to pull up to a nearby gas station.

Mike had secretly been learning programming and mechanics, so that he could help Foxy with his endoskeleton and check if the others needed any help. And, If they did, because of his new raise of 300 a week, he could afford to help fix them. He pondered what he would do next with his new laptop while he went back to the coffee stations. Slowly, he poured the coffee into a cup and put the lid on, paying the cashier on the way out. He had a good thirty minutes to get to work, then he'd still have plenty of time during his shift to watch the online classes, and maybe even catch a nap or two.

_11:50_

Sipping his coffee, he pulled into Freddy's. Whistling Freddy's toreador march for some reason, he walked inside carrying his laptop. Spying the crew onstage, he waved and turned down the hallway into his office, falling into his chair. Plugging his laptop into the wall, he turned it on, waiting for it to boot up. Finally it did, and he jumped slightly when his watch's alarm signified that it was twelve.

He couldn't help but feel that something was amiss, though he saw nothing out of the normal as he watched the animatronics walk towards his office, he couldn't shake off the sense that something was going to happen. Foxy peeked his head in first, noticing the guard's frowning.

"Anything wrong, mate?" Foxy asked. "You don' look tha' well."

"No, it's just that I can't help this feeling that something is going to happen, y'know." Mike explained. Then the others came in, exchanging the usual pleasantries, when Mike got a chill.

"Mike, are you all right?" Bonnie asked," you look pale."

"I'm okay, just have a bad feeling." Mike stated. Bonnie shrugged, then walk away. He shivered again, something just wasn't ok. He got up and made his way to the bathrooms, thinking that some water would wake him up a bit and help with the chills. He was almost at the mirror when all of a sudden, a bright flash of light was shone on him, blinding him! Then he heard something like an old speak and spell, but slowed down, esssshh, aaa, veee, eeee, tee, hhhh, eeee, emm. 'Save them?' Mike thought. Then all of a sudden, the light was gone, and he spotted a shadowy figure, that looked like Bonnie, but with white teeth and eyes. He blinked, it disappeared, he blinked a few more times, clearing his eyes of the after image of the light. He was about to say 'what the hell?' But then he looked at the mirror, and screamed.


	6. The Fox

Chapter 5, a new animatronic

Mike was frozen in shock, staring at what he saw before him. The reflection in the mirror showed a white fox looking animatronic, blue eyes looking back, with a shocked expression on it's face. Mike blinked, and so did the animatronic. And he started to cry, or whine crawling into a corner.

At this point, the other animatronics had ran to the bathroom to see what the scream was about, but they weren't prepared for the scene in front of them. Mike was hugging his new fox self in the corner behind the bathroom wall, when the other four animatronics barreled in, looking around, before seeing the fox.

"Where is Mike you scalawag!" Foxy shouted, before noticing that the fox was crying to himself quietly.

"It's me." The fox whispered in Mike's voice. Silence ensued for a few minutes longer. The animatronics were too shocked at what he said to even speak. Freddy almost blew a fuse trying to process what had happened to Mike. Unfortunately, both Foxy and Chica did, and they keeled over from the stress on their processor, crashing onto the tile. Freddy's processor finally smoothened out some, and he slowly walked towards Mike, hugging him, trying to comfort the guard/animatronic while Bonnie's vocal box shorted out because of the thousands of questions he wanted to ask. But he still went and sat next to Mike.

"What happened Michael?" Freddy asked. Mike whined and recounted what happened from when he left the office to go to the bathroom, to the strange shadowy figure and looking at the mirror.

"One helluva thing to happen, huh? What are you going to do?" Freddy wondered.

Mike, who had calmed down a bit, said "First thing is my parents, I need to tell them what's going on, as they need to at least know I'm alive, and I don't think I can truly go out in public now, who would normally accept animatronics as normal walking around on the streets? I don't know Freddy, I don't know." Mike replicated a sigh. "I'll be in the office." Mike got up and sadly walked out.

"Well, Bonnie, I think we need to fix Foxy and Chica, they may damage their CPU if they still try and process that." Freddy stated. Bonnie nodded, he wanted to fix his voice box as well, since he had so many questions left unanswered. After they had replaced one voice box and 3 fuses, they were all back to normal. Except for Mike.

Mike still had his laptop in the office, so he decided to try and video chat with his parents, but turning the camera off first, since he wanted to reveal the news slowly. The call rang and rang before it was picked up, and Mike saw his mom and dad, Belinda and Robert.

"Mike your camera isn't on, turn it on, we want to see you!" His mom said.

"See, about that, something happened at work, and I need to tell you something first." Mike stated.

"Yeah, son?" His dad asked.

"Well," he began, "I somehow got turned into an animatronic." Mike waited for laughter, and sure enough, it came.

"Mike, that's not possible, good joke though."

"I'm serious dad!" Mike sighed, "I'll even show you, just don't freak out please." He turned on the camera, bracing for a barrage of words, but instead, they just laughed again.

"Nice costume, where did you get it?" His mom asked.

"It's a suit, look, I'll take this head off even!" Finding the two latches and taking the head off to reveal an endoskeleton head, pieces moving across it to change expressions. Even looking at the camera image in the bottom unnerved him slightly.

What he didn't expect to happen next was that his parents decided that they had a prankster son and ended the call. Sighing, he called them again, to be declined. He waved his tail slightly in thought, trying to come up with some way to convince his parents, when he got an idea, what if he got them to visit him during his usual shift and showing them what he really was. He started to type a message to them, although his suit's fingers made it awkward to type, he finished and sent it to them. Not long later, he got an ok.

Work, now that might be an issue, now he didn't need work, but he liked his job, and he wanted to make sure that there wasn't a new guard because they thought he was stuffed, so he decided to wait backstage if the manager came.


	7. A fright

5:45

The other animatronics had gone into their positions, ready for six o'clock to roll around. Once it did, Mike was pleased to find that he could still move. Soon he could hear his manager, Ben, start calling his name, and he decided to speak up. "Ben, back here." He heard footsteps approaching, and hid behind the door to close it so Ben wouldn't immediately run away.

"Mike?" He entered, closing the door.

"Here, don't freak out." Mike said sheepishly.

Ben turned around and his eyes widened. "What?!"

"Please don't freak out, it just... happened a few hours ago, it wasn't my choice!" Mike said.

"But, but how!?" Ben asked,"just how!?"

"I don't know, there was a flash of light, then it was what it was, and here I am now." Mike explained.

Ben sighed,"Well what are you going to do? I guess you can't go outside because of, well, that." Ben asked.

"Well, I can still work the night shift, but I guess I don't need the money, heh."

"What about your car and your house?" Ben asked.

"I can keep my car I guess, but I don't have too much at my house that I care for. At least I have my wallet, car keys, and laptop in the office, might want to hide it though. Is it alright if I stay in Pirates Cove for the while? I think Foxy will enjoy the company."

"Can't stuff you in a suit now, can they, you have your own!" Ben laughed.

"Unless I take off the suit," he then took off his suit's head, showing Ben the endoskeleton underneath. "Creepy, huh?" Mike put his head back on.

"Well, might want to get your stuff in there before the rest of the staff come." Ben told him.

"Aye aye, cap'n," Mike smiled."see you at closing I guess." Mike then walked out from backstage, and tried jogging to the office, finding that he was almost faster that Foxy, he immediately had to skid to a stop because of his metal momentum. Ducking a bit to get under the door, (as he was a seven foot tall animatronic) taking a look around, he gathered his things and walked into pirates cove. He was a bit thankful for the night vision that all the animatronics had, because it was dark and dingy in here.

Looking around, he saw faded murals and carpet that was worn and torn. Sitting next to Foxy, Mike plugged his laptop in and turned it on, deciding to try and learn a bit about the features these endoskeletons had. It didn't take long for pictures and articles to pop up showcasing his endoskeleton type and features. "Night vision, strong servos, yadda yadda yadda." He muttered quietly, then something caught his eye, defense systems and criminal databases. The defense systems were basically fighting chips, able to help the animatronic make split decisions and take down someone with ease. At least now he knew karate and how to fight, since the chips had that in them. Deciding to practice, he threw a punch into the air, putting as much force behind it as he could, and was shocked when his fist moved so fast that he wasn't even able to see it until it stopped, in an outward position not but nano seconds after throwing it. 'Jeez, this will be handy' he thought. Just as an experiment, he tried to kick as well, with the same result. "Might not even need my car to get around, for how fast as I can move now." He muttered.

Deciding to check the news, he clicked on the local station, which still had the story of the earlier break in, since not much happened. But then he noticed an article about a string of organized crime that has been stealing from restaurants, clicking on it, he found the restaurants that they had robbed, all with high value items stolen. He pondered about this while he heard the first few employees enter, greeting Ben and going to do their respective jobs. Then one asked, "Is Mike still here? His car is outside." Ben smoothly told her that he was walking home, and there was nothing to worry about.

Later, when the business was open, there wasn't much to do but sit around. He didn't mind sitting around, since he was a robot, but the only interesting point was when he heard a small child ask his mom what was behind there, and Mike scooted behind a corner of the room when the mom peeked her head through to see, looking at Foxy, then told her child that there was nothing but an old animatronic. The child still asked if he could play with it, but his mom said no. When closing rolled around, he heard the workers start to finish up and go home. After a while, Ben walked in, and came over to Mike.

"I have a new guard, just to keep you company, but you need to protect him, ok? I told him that if he sees a white fox animatronic, let him in."

"What's his name?"

"Jeremy Fitzgerald."

"Oh, wow, me and him go back a long way, I met him in middle school." Mike grinned, maybe he would scare the guard a little before he told Jeremy what happened. Since the animatronics wouldn't kill him, he decided to have a little fun with him. As Ben walked out, he told his plan to Foxy, since they could hear and see, just not move or talk. Then he went and told the band his plan, and he could've sworn he saw Freddy grin slightly, they loved it when they saw the guards faces. Mike himself would try a new tactic, trying to run down the opposite hall of Foxy with his mask off, the sight of the endoskeleton was already enough that it could strike fear, but it would be so funny when he saw Jeremy's face.


	8. New powers

Chapter 7

_Whoooo! Time for Mike to get a little BAMF up in here, and over powered as crap!_

11:45

Mike heard the front door open and close then a lock turning, signifying that Jeremy was here, and boy will he be surprised when he heard the phone guy. Soon the clock signified twelve, time for the fun to begin. As Foxy stretched, Mike snuck out to Bonnie to ask how they got the cameras to cut to static.  
"Oh, that's easy, you just create a small magnetic field, and it trips the camera's circuit board, and it fizzles out." Bonnie explained. Mike went underneath the dining room camera, intending to wait there for a surprise attack. Mike grinned when he heard Jeremy scream at seeing Bonnie backstage, staring into the camera. Both Chica and Bonnie took turns, both denied access, but then Mike decided to stick his endoskeleton head in front of the dining room camera and heard Jeremy scream again, he grinned menacingly, causing even more screaming and a slew of curses from the office. Them Mike cut the camera out, and started running down the hall. Unlike Foxy, Mike had a suit legs and feet, so his footsteps were much quieter as he ran down the hall, then he leaned into the office, screeching loudly, before bursting out laughing at Jeremy's face, forever recorded in his memory. Mike fell on the office floor, still laughing as Jeremy just watched with fear and confusion. Then Mike calmed down a bit and got up, putting his head back on. "So priceless!" He laughed again. "Guys, game over, I got him." The other animatronics came over and congratulated Mike on his first catch, while Jeremy just watched with fear.  
"Please don't stuff me!" Jeremy squeaked.  
Mike laughed again, "We aren't going to stuff you Jeremy, remember me?"  
Jeremy's eyes slowly widened with realization, "Mike? You got stuffed?"  
"What? No, until yesterday, I was still human. I just got turned into one some how." Mike said. He told Jeremy that the animatronics never killed anyone, and that they were never going to, they just liked scaring guards.  
"Well, they succeeded." Jeremy said. "You guys are good." Mike saw Chica walk off to go make pizza for Jeremy, and she asked if he wanted any toppings."How about pineapple?" Jeremy asked. She nodded and walked off. Having nothing better to do, Mike followed Chica into the kitchen, noticing that the disabled camera was apparently squashed in the front. He asked Chica about it.  
"Got angry at a guard." Chica told him. "He laughed at my chefs hat. Then I crushed the camera and went down to him and screeched in his face. He didn't return after that." Then she walked out to tell Jeremy that the pizza was ready.  
'Hmm, I wonder if I can eat, I haven't tried yet.' Mike picked up a slice of Chica's pizza, and attempted to eat it, sticking it in his mouth, he was pleased to find that he could, in fact, taste and eat the pizza, even with the lack of a throat, he could swallow it. 'Huh. How is it possible to eat pizza when I don't have a place for it to go?' Mike wondered as he ate the rest of the slice. He was puzzled, maybe he had human qualities but was still an animatronic? Maybe he could even drink, but Mike didn't want to test that just yet.  
Then Jeremy and Chica walked in, and upon spotting one slice missing, Chica frowned and asked Mike what happened to the slice of her precious pie.  
"I was somehow able to eat it, strange enough." Mike explained. "Can you guys eat?"  
"No, we can't eat." Chica said flatly.  
Mike wondered if he had any other 'powers' like that as he walked back to the cove. Deciding to check the other features he hadn't read about on the website, he opened up his laptop and pulled up the website again, reading through the other things, but couldn't find anything about eating. He glanced at the clock, it was 5:58!  
"Crap, guys, get into position, it's two minutes till six!" Mike shouted. Foxy charged into the cove before sitting on his chest in the corner. Looking out at the band, they ran to the stage and just barely got into positions before the clock sounded. Jeremy poked his head out of the kitchen, spotting Mike, and said "See you tonight." As he walked out to Ben. Mike walked back and sat next to Foxy, waiting for the business day to start.  
It was about 2:23 pm when he heard footsteps approach, quickly, he scooted behind the wall. He heard someone very familiar call his name as she opened the curtains.  
"Mike?" It was his girlfriend Fiona! He can't be seen like this! She didn't know yet, but if she started questioning about a white fox, things would go down. "Mike, you've been camping out here, I know you have, I haven't been able to find you, so I know you're here." He started to panic, suddenly he wanted to be invisible, and as soon as she looked around the corner, he was! He couldn't believe his luck at this new power! He stayed still and waited for her to leave, and after looking around, she left. Moving his hand, he still couldn't see it. Wanting to be visible again, he just had to think about it, and he was back to normal!

Grinning to himself, he returned next to Foxy. All of a sudden, he heard Foxy in his head.  
"How did she not see ye mate?" Foxy asked Mike through his built-in radio. "She looked over were ye were, but she acted as if she didn't see anything."  
"That's because she didn't, I found a new power." Mike whispered.  
"Ye turned invisible?" Foxy asked in disbelief.  
"Right on the money Foxy." Mike showed him, turning invisible and back again.  
"Just a rand'm thought, but do ye have a show script?" Foxy asked.  
"I'll check." Mike ran through programs in his head, finding a program labeled show. Running it through his head, he found that his show name was 'White' the fox, and he told Foxy.  
"White, eh? Fitting." Foxy said. Then Mike heard Fiona's high heels growing closer again, and he turned invisible, standing beside the curtain. When Fiona walked in, Mike decided to close the curtain and put a hand over her mouth, muffling her scream with the fabric as he turned visible, guiding her to the corner, where he tried to calm her down.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, alright, it's me, calm down." Mike said. She calmed down some, and Mike waited a little while before taking his hand off her mouth, bracing for another scream, but it didn't come. She panted a little, but she didn't scream. Thankful, he sighed.  
"Mike where did you get the suit, I looked in here before, but you weren't here." Fiona said."Where were you?" Mike sighed.  
"I was there all along, and the suit's my own, just please don't scream." He took off his head, and Fiona's green eyes widened, but she stifled a scream at the sight of Mike's endoskeleton.  
"How were you here though, I didn't see you! And how are you an animatronic?" Fiona questioned.  
"How about this, if you come tonight at twelve, I will explain, Jeremy will let you in, just don't leave me, even if I am an animatronic, I still like you." Mike asked.  
"Who's Jeremy? Another night guard?" Mike nodded.  
"Sorry, but Foxy is pelting my receivers with questions right now. See you tonight then?" Mike asked.  
"Sure, I just gotta wrap my head around a few things first." Fiona exited the cove, brown hair flowing behind her. Turning to Foxy Mike told him about his girlfriend, and finally Foxy stopped the questions. Putting his head back on, he turned invisible and peeked out the curtains. Most of the customers were starting to leave, and soon, the restaurant closed, leaving Mike and the others alone. Mike walked out of the cove and over to the security office, opening up the tablet and testing if he could still use it, and he could, thanks to the screen being pressure sensitive, not heat sensitive. Looking around, he spotted nothing out of the ordinary.  
Mike decided to stroll around the restaurant a bit, tablet in hand . One thing he wanted to test was if objects he held turned invisible when he did, so he went into the kitchen, and turned invisible, sure enough, the tablet turned invisible, but he couldn't see the feed now, so he turned back, and he spotted a golden figure in the west hall corner, looking around.  
There were a few hours until twelve, so Mike turned invisible and walked toward it. Now at the security office, Mike set the tablet down and walked over to where he saw the figure. Spotting him walking down the hall, he followed, the figure turned, looking behind him, but seeing nothing, he continued. When Mike saw that this.. Golden Freddy looked towards him, he had black eye sockets, but no visible eyes. Watching the figure, the imposter looked in pirates cove, spotting Foxy, he took a wrench out. That's when Mike decided to attack.  
Quickly turning visible behind him, he immediately kicked the imposters back, throwing him against Foxy's out of order sign. Turning, the imposter threw the wrench, knocking his jaw out of alignment. Mike then let his defense chip take over for attack, and within seconds, Mike had delivered six punches and two kicks, and he wasn't even trying. The figure was already doubled over, an arm bent oddly. The bear then tried to punch his face, but Mike dodged easily, grabbing his arm and throwing him down the hall. The bear then struggled to get up, then shaking his fist at Mike, he said "You haven't seen the last of me!" Before running straight into a poster of his face and disappearing. Then the poster returned to normal.  
Mike tried to retort, but all that came out of his mouth was garbled speech. He went backstage and found a ratchet set, and began fixing his mouth when he heard Jeremy come in the front door. Jeremy, curious about the noises from backstage, went in to check it out. Finding Mike fixing his jaw, he asked what happened. Mike held up a paw and finished fixing his jaw before explaining what happened. Jeremy looked at Mike incredulously, then asked how fast he could really move, within a nano second, Mike had circled around Jeremy and tapped him on the shoulder. Jeremy turned around in surprise, almost yelping at the sudden touch.  
"That fast huh?" Jeremy said.  
"Yup." Mike replied, before exiting to wait for twelve. A few minutes later, the clock struck twelve, and the animatronics walked over to Mike, asking what the commotion was about a few minutes before, and Mike explained most of it, except for the invisible thing, since he wanted to keep that a secret with Foxy, and he radioed just that, before Foxy replied saying that it was a good secret to keep, even from the others.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door, and Mike remembered about Fiona.  
"Jeremy, would you get that? That's my girlfriend, Fiona." Mike asked.  
Jeremy looked at him weirdly, but did as asked. Soon Mike was introducing her to the animatronics, and Jeremy. Taking her into the security office, he explained just about everything up until then, except he lied about the invisibility, saying that there was a secret room in pirates cove.

"Well, even if you are an animatronic, I still like you Mike." She reached up and kissed him, saying goodbye, "I need some sleep, but I may come by later."  
"See you." Mike said. Exiting the office, Mike lead Fiona out, and said goodbye.


	9. A fight

**A/N: just a clarification for anyone who is wondering, but Mike does not look like Foxy or Mangle, he looks more wolfish with white and gray fur.**

Chapter 8

The golden bear trudged his way into the old pizzeria, clutching his bent arm. That fox was so powerful, he didn't even know what hit him, walking into the party room, he noticed the other animatronics staring at his damaged state.  
"What happened Goldy?" Toy Freddy asked.  
"A freaking white fox happened, he was so much stronger, I didn't know what hit me!" The bear shouted.  
"But the guy said that there was a red fox, not a white one." Toy Bonnie said.  
"I was about to disassemble the red fox when the white one got me from behind. He dodged my punch like it was nothing!" He screamed."I don't even know where he came from!" Goldie, infuriated then tore off one of his ears and began ranting about the Fox.

Mangle and Tom looked at each other and shrugged, maybe Goldie had finally gone insane, there was no white fox at the other pizzeria. They had done research, and there were only four animatronics. Deciding to leave the bear to himself, they all went back to their respective places and waited the rest of the day out.

In the shadows behind Goldie, a damaged purple figure with glowing white eyes dashed away. It was Spring Trap, an older animatronic who was originally designed to be a guard and help kids back when the pizzeria was open, but then he killed five, and made the restaurant close. Spring Trap was a very glitchy machine, never having one mind set, always wanting to do multiple things at once, so often his movements were jerky. As he was now, head jerking about and legs twitching.

He had a new challenge, hearing about this fox, he wanted to fight him, even if he was so powerful. He had another suit, a golden Bonnie suit, but that was what he had murdered the children in, so he chose his old, less stained purple uniform. In the other restaurant, he had gotten in as golden Bonnie, but had his purple uniform under it, taking off the Bonnie suit and murdering the kids. Now he had something to do again, to kill.

Mike was currently invisible outside of the pizzeria, enjoying the breeze and warm sun. He had snuck out when a customer opened the door earlier today, and was walking around the parking lot and the building. Walking around the backside of the pizzeria for the fifth time, he spotted what he thought was purple in the forest not to far away from him. Puzzled, he went towards it, pretty sure that there was no purple trash last time he walked over. Pausing at the edge of the forest, he waited for movement, and saw a security guard looking animatronic?

Watching the figure jerk around, looking towards the pizzeria. He didn't go into the woods because his heavy metal self would crush leaves and sticks, alerting the purple figure. Slowly, the figure inched closer to the pizzeria, finally reaching the edge of the woods, the purple animatronic ran to the back wall, sitting down against it, still jerking about, and Mike truly saw what it looked like.

It had dark blood stains on some of the suit, with cuts in the suit here and there and a big black mouth, which oddly reminded him of Cookie Monster. The purple figure then chuckled to himself, white eyes dimming and his body calming as he shut himself down.

Walking around it, Mike noticed that he had five fingers, unlike the other animatronics, (excluding himself) they had four fingers. Mike put a paw to his furry chin, wondering what exactly what this purple robot wanted, and what he was here for. Was he looking for a fight? That golden bear was here to destroy Foxy and the others, so was this one here to help complete the job? Mike then recalled that he had heard something about a purple man killing five children by stuffing them in a suit.

Could this be the one that killed them? There were blood stains in the suit, and it was very possible that he could be the murderer. Mike frowned, if he was the murderer, he would disassemble that sorry little machine until every single circuit in him was broken into pieces smaller than gnats. Still scowling, he walked around front and entered the pizzeria again. He would be waiting for him.

Later that night, spring trap turned himself on again, his timer up. Grinning, he walked around the pizzeria and saw the front door, looking in before hastily running into a secret room, where he murdered the children. Putting his head to the door, he listened for anything moving, pleased with nothing, he waited until twelve when his mind cleared up some.

Mike had seen the purple animatronic dart into a room he hadn't known about before. Linking his phone to his internal computers, he called Jeremy to alert him of the purple murderer.

"Jeremy here, who is this?" He heard him ask.

Answering through his head, he said "It's me Mike, look, another animatronic is hiding in the pizzeria, and I think he may be the murderer of those children. He had dried blood on his suit, so I need you to come in quietly, and lock the door. I know where he's hiding and I can lookout and protect you in case the guy gets an idea. Once you're in the office, make sure he can't get to you." Mike peeked his head out of the cove's curtains, checking on the purple guy.

"The kid killer, huh. Alright, see you in an hour," Jeremy said. "And hope to not die." He then hung up.

Mike radioed the other animatronics about the killer, telling them not to stay in the hall and to go into the office with Jeremy as soon as twelve struck. That was before Freddy yelled in his mind.

"THAT SON OF A GUN NEEDS TO DIE, AND I'M THE ONE WHO'LL KILL HIM! That bastard of a MURDERER!" Freddy yelled. "I AM NOT GOING TO BACK DOWN FROM THIS EITHER!"

"Freddy, please, if he murdered those children, he could damage us, Mike is the best man for the job, just this once, please Freddy." Bonnie pleaded.

"How about this, Freddy, if I incapacitate him, I will let you beat him to your circuits content, but please stay in the office until I do so." Mike said.

"Fine, just don't forget it." Freddy said somewhat angrily. Freddy never liked anyone who did anything bad, and he often got real angry at people if he was pushed.

Mike paced in pirates cove, tail swinging back and forth. It was thirty minutes until twelve, and he didn't like waiting for Jeremy. Peeking out once more, he saw that the hidden door was not open. Mike still had questions burning through his processor and wanted them answered. Sitting down angrily, he frowned.  
Suddenly, he felt the room temperature drop and he looked around. Spotting nothing, he stood up and was enveloped by darkness. There, standing in front of him, was the black and white Bonnie lookalike and a thin puppet looking thing with a white mask and big creepy grin.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Mike asked, glaring at the two.  
"We are the ones who gave you that body, and the powers you have only begun scratch the surface of. We are the ones who are helping you save your dear friends from their old toy counterparts. You may refer to me as the Marionette. My friend here is shadow Bonnie, or SB for short. You may remember him from the bathroom." The puppet said. His voice was odd, seeming to be everywhere around Mike.  
"What other powers do I have, and who are these toy counterparts?" Mike asked.  
That's when SB spoke up, he had a weird slightly distorted low voice. "You have very many powers that should help you against them, but you will have to find them. All you need to find them is to will things to happen, and they usually will. As for the toys, they posses a very powerful but harming chip in them that makes them dangerous, even violent towards humans. Once, one nicknamed the mangle, Foxy's counterpart, actually bit a teenagers head because he insulted her about her damaged state as a take apart and put together attraction. They are violent and powerful because of the chips in them. Not even we could defeat them, that's why we have you. You are so much more, and you need to protect the friends you have here. Go now, your friend approaches."  
Mike blinked as the blackness disappeared. Looking towards the entrance, sure enough, Jeremy just unlocked the door and stepped inside, casting a fearful glance around, before running into the office. Mike noticed that Jeremy forgot to lock the door and inwardly groaned. Deciding to test what SB said, he willed the door to be locked, and he grinned when he heard the lock click. Thinking back to the animatronics and his first nights, he remembered how he used to think that they teleported around. Grinning to himself even more and showing his sharp canines, he willed himself to be out side the east hall door, and almost laughed at Jeremy's face when his wish came true. Walking into the office chuckling slightly, Jeremy gawked.  
"What the heck man, I knew you were fast, but I didn't know that you were to fast for me to even see your afterimage!" Jeremy's eye twitched, "it's like you teleported or something."  
"Who said I didn't?" Mike chuckled more at Jeremy's face when his bottom left eyelid twitched halfway up and stayed, staring at him. "Oh, I've been meaning to try something. I want to see if I can link the cameras to my interface and monitor them when ever necessary." Scanning the airwaves for the correct signal, he found the camera's wifi network and paired it to his optics processor. Testing it out, he found himself watching the dining room, and was able to switch cameras around, until he cut the feed and turned back to his optics. Seeing Jeremy looking at him questionably, he asked "What is it?" Jeremy shook his head and sighed.  
"Your eyes had a blue static tint, like you were looking at the tablet. Were you looking at the cameras?" Jeremy asked.  
"Yup, I'll be waiting near the secret door. The animatronics will come over and stay in the office with you until I'm done, so comfort them." Mike said as he exited the door heading towards the murderer.

Spring trap woke as he heard a chime that sounded like a grandfather clock. He stood up as he grinned, thankful that his mind was now clear. Putting an ear to the door, he heard fast shuffling and hushed tones leading away from him. Grin still on his face, he prepared to start his assault but suddenly the door opened and he fell out onto the tile, looking up and seeing a white wolfish looking animatronic with burning blueish silver eyes.  
"Time to die murderer." The fox animatronic said as it immediately kicked him in the face. Hard. Spring trap skidded back into the room and stood up, rubbing where his suit's face had been dented.  
"You'll pay for that you stupid fox... thing. No one hits Spring Trap and lives!" He bellowed.

Mike stood next to the door, and as the clock struck twelve and the bell sounded, he saw his friends dash over and into the office, Foxy leading the charge. Satisfied, Mike opened the door, watching the murderer fall out of the doorway and onto the tile. It looked up at Mike, and he said "Time to die murderer," before kicking his head and watched as it sent the perp sliding into the room. The purple murderer got up, rubbing a dent in his head.  
"You'll pay for that you stupid fox... thing. No one hits Spring Trap and lives!" He bellowed.  
"It's White, and that's all you'll see once I'm through with you." Mike charged into his opponent and slammed him into the wall. Mike proceeded to then throw him to the floor and shove him into the dining hall. Spring Trap snapped back up, and ran at his opponent and tried to punch him, but Mike sidestepped, grinning when he couldn't stop and ran into the wall. Mike dragged the purple man back by his suit, and slammed him into the floor, face first. And again and again until Spring Trap kicked him in the gut. Mike grunted, letting go of him. Spring Trap then punched Mike in the side of the face, and that was something Spring Trap would live to regret. Mike got angry at this, and it turned his eyes to black with white dots in the middle. It was practically over in a matter of seconds. Mike used his speed to punch him repeatedly while running around him faster that Spring Trap's optics rate of capture. But because the animatronics and cameras had a faster rate of capture than Spring Trap's, they could watch the battle unfold. With one final uppercut from behind, Mike stood over his enemy, eyes turning back to normal.  
"Looks like Freddy gets a punching bag after all." Mike said as he saw Spring Traps eyes flicker and his servo's twitch. He wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Mike looked over as Freddy came over, eyes turning black with rage like Mike's did. Mike picked his enemy up by the neck, holding him out to Freddy. Freddy then unleashed a volley of punches and kicks that were so powerful that even Mike was impressed. With one last mighty hit, Spring Trap's head spun around and around, on the verge of breaking. Mike then went out side and threw the animatronic into the woods behind the pizzeria, confident that he was either dead or too near death to save himself. Upon returning inside the others congratulated him and Freddy.  
"Mike, did you have to go all out on him like that? I was enjoying the battle before you cut it short." Chica asked.  
"Who said I went all out?" Mike asked, "if I went all out, he would've been dead with one hit. I wanted to entertain you guys and give Freddo over here a chance." They all gazed at Mike in shock, expressions frozen on their faces. "Um, guys? You okay?" Mike asked. This seemed to shake them out of their stupor. Then Bonnie decided to speak up.  
"Then how strong are you really?" He asks.  
"Want a demonstration? I can lift you with one finger." Mike replies. Bonnie looks at him in awe.  
"R-r-really?" He asks.  
"Sure, and I bet I may be able to lift you without even touching you." Mike then willed Bonnie to be lifted up about a foot, and his powers complied, causing Bonnie to squeak in surprise before he set him back down.  
"Sorry I didn't warn you." Mike apologized.  
Jeremy flinched and almost spit out his coffee when Mike lifted Bonnie. Swallowing, he proceeded to stare at Mike like he was some alien. Mike noticed and cocked his head at him.  
"What's wrong Jeremy? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jeremy slowly backed away and ran towards his office, but Mike teleported there before he could reach it, standing behind the wall as Jeremy ran in, and Mike casually leaned against the desk inside, and asked "What's the problem Jeremy, I'm not going to hurt you." Jeremy turned around and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Mike.  
"Please don't do anything to me, please." He whimpered slightly. Mike looked at Jeremy, confused.  
"Jeremy, what on earth gave you the thought I would hurt you or do anything against you. Remember the pact we made in middle school? We promised not to harm each other in any way." Mike reminded. "Remember that time I saved you from falling in those river rapids and drowning back in eighth grade? I would never harm you." Jeremy relaxed a little, before asking what other things Mike could do and Mike grinned. "I haven't found out my full abilities yet, but I know I have only just begun to find them, and I have many more." Mike wondered about a possible power, and immediately, creating items popped into his mind. Testing it out, Mike willed a cupcake plushie to sit on the desk, and it did, pink eyes looking at Jeremy. Jeremy immediately disliked the cupcake.  
"Remove it please. That thing already gives me the creeps." Jeremy asked. Mike complied, and teleported it over to Chica. Mike and Jeremy heard a scree of delight coming from the dining room, and Mike accessed the cameras. Chica was nuzzling the plushie and smiling. Jeremy also looked and smiled upon seeing the sight. Instead of a light bulb, Mike's eyes glowed as a realization hit him, he could create a new suit for Foxy! Mike quickly stood up and did so to the middle of the desk, and grabbed it and ran out to Foxy, quickly showing his creation and smiling. Foxy stood in disbelief, looking at his suit, but it was like brand new! Not even the legs were missing the fur and paws. Foxy looked at Mike and stared.  
"Ye made this?! Oh matey, how can I ever repay you?!" The fox hugged Mike and started to have tears of joy, gazing at his suit. The other three wondered what Mike did, and walked over, but Mike had his back turned to the cove, rustling noises coming from inside and a crazy grin on his face. Mike noticed them and grinned even wider. "Friends, let me show you the new, improved Foxy!" Mike said as Foxy came out, admiring his new suit, thankful that the red fur and feet were on the suit. He noticed Freddy and the others staring at him, and he waved with his no longer bare paw.  
"Ahoy mateys! What do ye think of me new suit?" Freddy and the others jaws started to drop as they looked over Foxy's suit, as if it was just off the factory. They suddenly gazed towards Mike and swarmed him, asking for new suits as well, and all Mike really could do was comply, creating three new suits behind them, watching as the others quickly took their suits backstage and put them on, laughing and giggling in triumph. Foxy looked over to Mike and gave him a big hug.

"Thank ye lad, how could we ever do without ye." Foxy said before running off to the others to see them. Mike smiled and followed, but before he could, a realization hit him, his parents were supposed to be here tonight! He had forgotten about the date he had set up! And as if right on cue, a horn honked outside, they were here! Mike had to do tell the others and devise a plan. Within seconds, he had one. He would make the animatronics stay in position for a while, and Jeremy would let them in. After Mike would come out, he would slowly introduce them to the others. Quickly relaying the plan to the others, he told Jeremy and went back in pirates cove.

Jeremy went and opened the doors, spoting Mike's parents walking towards the front. Mike's mom had brunette hair and slightly green eyes, and his dad looked strong with black hair and brown eyes. Jeremy held the door open for them and greeted.

"Where's Mike? And who are you? Are you a coworker?" She asked.

"Mike will be here in a little bit, he had to finish something." Jeremy smoothly replied. He lead them in to the dining hall, pulling out two chairs. "Hang on while I get Mike, sorry that the lights are out, they conserve power very strictly here at night." Jeremy then walked over and locked the doors, then walked over and went into the office. He opened up the tablet and clicked on pirates cove, then switched away and back fast three times blinking the camera's LED signifying stage two.

Mike sighed inwardly and came out of pirates cove, thankful of the darkness and the corner blocking his parent's view of the cove. Cautiously peeking around the corner, he saw his mom and dad, sitting at a table in the dining hall. Suddenly, his dad looked over and spotted his glowing eyes. Immediately, he pulled back, but not before his dad saw enough for him to investigate.

"Who's there?" His dad said, getting up and walking towards him. 'Crap!' Mike thought. Mike then just decided to show himself. He peeked out again, and his dad frowned.

"Yeah, you, who are you?" His dad asked again. Mike sighed.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Mike asked him. Mike saw his dad's expression turn from a frown to a grin.

"Mikey! Come over here! Nice trick with the glowing eyes. What did you use?"

"I didn't use anything, it's just how I am now." Mike replied before stepping into the light.

"Son, the joke is over, just take that suit off." His dad said. Mike took his head off, surprising his father and his mother before speaking.

"Happy now?" He asked, endoskeleton mouth moving before crossing his arms. What he didn't expect next was that his dad would tackle him.


	10. Bad News

**A/N: Hey, LightTrain back, and I have got a major inspiration stock, so you may expect to see a preview of my next story in this arc before this story is finished, so you might want to check my page every so often. **

**All Aboard! Chapter 9 station!**

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR MIKE!?" He yelled whilst he tried to pin him down. Mike just sighed and pulled his dad off him, and put his head back on. His dad tried to punch him, but Mike easily grabbed his fist and kept him in place.

"Dad, it is me, how many times do I have to tell you that. It was some supernatural stuff, and apparently, I'm supposed to protect this place from other animatronics. I already took down two of them, the kid killer and a golden Freddy. Look, even the other animatronics are sentient like me. Just don't freak out please. Guys, come on over, you too Foxy." Mike called. His dad turned his head to the stage. Expression turning scared when he saw the band put their stuff down and step off the stage. When Foxy peeked his head out of the cove and saw Mike lying on the ground, he immediately got angry.

"What are ye thinkin lubber! Get off Mike." Foxy said walking over to them, ears almost flat against his head in an angry fashion. Growling slightly, he saw Robert's head snap over at him, blood draining from his face as he saw Foxy's hook and teeth. Slowly, he got off of Mike and stood up, backing up over to where his wife stood, slightly cowering at them.

"Are ye alright matey?"Foxy asked Mike.

Mike frowned. "Yes, I'm alright, but you know you didn't have to do that." He told him. He then got up and started to dust himself off when his parents started to bolt for the door. Mike sighed as he watched them try to open the locked door. Mike willed his tone to sound comforting(which wasn't easy to do) as he asked them to come sit back down and let him explain. It seemed to work, because his parents seemed to calm down more and they looked at him.

"If you really are our Mike, then what did we give you on your seventh birthday?" His mom asked. Mike groaned. He had hated it.

"You gave me that fake lucky seven lotto ticket and you made me embarrass myself when I read the back. And I was so hyped because I thought I would be able to get a new bike." Mike turned his ears back in rememberance. He thought he had won seventy dollars! He saw his mom smile.

"You were so angry that you stormed upstairs and put the ticket in the paper shredder." His mom said. "Then you wouldn't talk to us for two days!" His dad grinned in rememberance.

"I still think of that every time I see a lotto ticket in a gas station." Mike admitted. "Why did you do that anyways? I wanted that bike more than that bat you gave me."

"We wanted to do a funny prank because your birthday was near April 1rst." His mom explained.

"That explains the pie in my face on my thirteenth birthday." He then pulled two chairs out and motioned for them to sit down. Slowly, they did. "Where to begin, hmmm.. how about when I first was properly introduced with the animatronics." Mike told them about his early nights, and told them about when he met Foxy and the others. Then he told them about the burglary and his encounter with Shadow Bonnie and the Marionette, and the two animatronics that he fought, and filled in the others about his mission to protect them. Freddy was the first to speak up.

"I remember both Shadow Bonnie and Marionette, but I didn't think that those chips they got were that strong. Our toy counterparts got an upgrade that was supposed to be a criminal database chip that allowed them to recognize and take down a criminal, but they had a early stage facial regognition software, so they would attack the wrong people and become aggressive. They hated us because we didn't get the software and suffer with them. Maybe that's why they want us, to make us suffer with them!" Freddy looked around, "Puppet, can you show yourself so that we may talk? I have a few ideas." Then, both SB and Marionette appeared right in front of us.

"Freddy, old friend, I may prefer that we speak in private. Some of the things I want to tell you are not for others." Marionette said. Then, Freddy and Marionette dissapeared. Leaving SB here. Immediately, he and Bonnie started chatting about things like buisness and weather.

"Well, I'm going to back to pirates cove for a while, I want to do some research on that chip." Mike said as he walked away. Once inside, he got his laptop and turned it on, and searched 'criminal database chip'. Immediately, he saw a article about it, and read it. "Holy mother of god!" He muttered to himself.

'_New criminal database chips are set to planted in Fredbear's Family Diner. "These new chips are the future of criminal recognition!" Says Mr. Fazbear, the owner and creator of the establishment. New facial recognition software has been put into our beloved animatronics to help keep this diner safe.' _Then there was another article, '_Animatronics malfunction! Earlier today, all four of the animatronics from Fredbear's family diner attack a man, yelling predator, even though the man had no criminal record. The robot's were shut down and rebooted, but they became agressive towards everybody, even the kids! _Then the final article was the most shocking. '_Animatronic bites teenager's head off! On the 16th of November, 1882, an animatronic nicknamed the mangle, attacked and killed a teenager because he insulted her about her damaged body. The victim's family filed a lawsuit against the diner and won the case for 500,000 dollars, forcing them to close and hope to reopen across town.' _Mike gulped, he had heard rom SB about this, but to see proof of this meant a lot.

One other thing that had been nagging Mike for the past few days was how exactly did the animatronics get electricity or how they were charged. Switching back to the website, he looked through it until he found what he was looking for. The animatronics were powered by a few giant capacitors the size of coke cans inside of the main endoskeleton frame, and can last up to a year when fully charged. There was also certain motors that would turn the used electricity used for servo movement into more electricity for the capacitors. They also had the ability to capture static electricity and redirect it into the capacitors. So, basically, they could last a long long time. Mike set his laptop down and spotted his parents sitting uncomfortably while the others chatted. Mike walked over and sat down with them.

"You guys can go if you want, you don't have to stay here you know." Mike told them.

"Well, we came all this way for you, and we even brought those caramel candies that you like to eat. But you can't eat now." His mom said.

"I can eat, strange enough, so thanks!" He said as he took the candies and opened the box, and popped one in his mouth, immediately regretting it when the caramel started to stick to his gears and servos. He willed it to disappear, and it did. He took the box and put it in pirates cove, then walked out to chat with the others.

-Freddy's POV-

He and the puppet reappeared on top of a nearby hotel roof, and immediately Marionette began explaining.

"Look, I have been working as a spy at the other restaurant because they think I joined their cause. But I have found out that they are immune to my magic, and from there, Mike's powers. The only thing Mike has that will work is his strength. I will tell him that myself, but there is another thing. I have seen some visions of the future and I don't like it. Mike may or may not sacrifice himself to save you guys and destroy them. I don't know fully, but the visions entail him beaten pretty bad, propane tanks behind him and you guys running away and jumping for cover as a massive explosion happens. Then there was a flash of blue, but that's as far as I've seen." Marionette floated over to the edge of the roof, then turned back to Freddy. "I know you may not want to hear the news and you probably want to do everything in your power to prevent that, but we can't change the future, not even I can."

"Well what can we do? I know that we must march against the toys soon to attack, but will it have to end like that? Surely there must be another outcome." Freddy said, worry evident in his voice. They all liked Mike dearly, and for that to end that way was devastating.


	11. Is It over?

Back To Mike's POV

Mike started to walk down the hallway to the office, and was surprised to see that Jeremy was asleep, passed out on the chair. Chuckling, he was about to scare Jeremy, but he was enveloped in darkness again. Marionette was in front of him, arms crossed.

"Mike, I need to tell you something. The toys you are up against are immune to our magic, and all you can really use are things to trick them and your strength. So you will need to be cunning and be the sly fox you are. Now you can get back to Jeremy." The darkness faded and Mike grinned at Jeremy. Closing both doors, he took his mask off and stuck his face in Jeremy's face. Tapping Jeremy's shoulder, he started to wake up and open his eyes, only for Mike to screech in his face. Jeremy went into a frenzy, flailing his arms and then pulling a pistol that Mike didn't even know he had! Quickly, Mike backed up and held his hands in the air. Jeremy finally realized who it was and audibly groaned.

"You almost gave me an actual heart attack you stupid wolf. I didn't want you to know about the gun either, but you forced my hand. It was for emergencies only. Next time can you just shove me or something instead of screeching? That hurts my ears and now I may have nightmares." Jeremy grumbled and opened the doors, walking out over to the bathrooms.

Mike smiled slightly, but he did feel a bit of regret for doing that as he put his mask on. Walking out into the dining hall, he bade his parents goodbye, and went over to the others to start planning the attack.

12:00, the next night.

Mike and the others stood outside of the old pizzeria, watching out for any movement. Slowly, they creeped across the road and stood outside the entrance. In one kick, Mike downed the door and ran inside in a fighting stance. In an instant he spotted the toys, they looked like happy cheeky children's robots, but their expressions said otherwise. The one he suspected was called the mangle swung down from the ceiling and attempted to bite Mike, but he grabbed her and tore her down, and threw her at toy Freddy. He caught her, and put her down.

"So you're the meddling fool who got in our way? Too bad. We will tear you and your friends apart until you are no longer, then we will kill the humans that made us suffer, then everyone will suffer." Toy Freddy snarled. Then he lunged at Mike, who dodged and tried to counter, but toy Bonnie lunged and pinned him against the wall. Mike punched TB in the side of the head and his head went sideways, but he only flinched. Mike teleported on top of TB and threw him to the ground. Toy Chica rushed him and punched Mike in the gut, but it had little effect. Mike jumped as TF tried to knock his legs out from under him, and he pushed off the ceiling and body slammed TC. TF jumped on top of Mike, but he teleported away and rushed TB who had just gotten up. Mike sprint jumped, opening his mouth as he crashed into him. Mike went crazy, biting everything he could and ripping it off before both TF and TC pulled him off and started to pound him.

Mike teleported away and turned invisible, leaving the toys to look around. Mike then came up with a great strategy as he started to clone himself and have them attack them. The other him's ganged up on TF and started to tear him apart, but then they disappeared as Mike turned visible, and he teleported around, kicking and punching at random. Finally, he settled in front of them and they nabbed him. TB and TC held him in place asTF started to wail on him. Mike tried to teleport, but he couldn't while they held him, so he unleashed his full strength and broke their hold, then sucker punched TF in the face. The other two knocked him down, but he threw them off and into the wall. TF got up and smiled.

"Such a powerful foe, I feel so alive!" TF then screeched, and it paralyzed him by shutting down his servos. While he frantically tried to reboot them, TF charged him, and started to tear his suit apart! Once they were back online, he shoved TF away and swatted away Mangle. Then he noticed he was backed into a corner of a room full of propane tanks. Mike yelled "Run!" Before he turned his head behind him and bit down on a tank, and one of the sparks from his parts ignited the liquid. He only had a millisecond to see SB teleport in, teleport him away, and the massive explosion that was followed by a blue flash of power lines. He saw the others jumping into a ditch, and once the explosion was over, they looked around and spotted Mike.

"Mike!" They all cried as they ran to him. "Where is Shadow?" Chica asked. Looking around, a bad thought came to Mike.

"I don't think he made it Chica. He teleported me out." Mike said sadly. They all looked at the ground. Marionette came over and sadly nodded.

"Both me and SB had a hive mind of sorts, we could know what each other were seeing or doing, but I've lost his mind, so now I have to stay in a physical form rather than in the third realm. So now I will need to hide and maintain myself, for both of our powers are tied to my upkeep." All of the animatronics turned to look at the police lights that were closing in.

"Marionette, I need you to teleport them back to the restaurant. I will deal with the police." Marionette complied, and once the police were here, they were gone.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?" One of the officers asked once they got out of the cruiser. Looking at Mike, they stared questionably at his suit and the visible metal beneath.

"My name is Mike Schmidt, and I am an animatronic once a man, and I am the one who saved many lives from some twisted revenge attempt that would have been made." After that, Mike made it look like he just faded into a mist, when in actuality, he had just turned invisible and made a hallucination appear for the police men. He almost chuckled as the officers started to freak out as they called back to the station. He then teleported back to the pizzeria and said goodnight to the others. He walked down the hallway to see Jeremy was still passed out like when they left. He headed back to the cove and sat in the corner, and turned his sleep mode timer on until six.

As Mike slept, a vision came to him. Shadow Bonnie was leaning over Spring Trap, fixing him, and a golden Bonnie suit that was torn up and missing an ear beside him. It looked like an overgrown place full of weeds and plants, with one main room and a rotted out stage. Then SB jerked up from his work and rubbed his palms together as he changed. He became a worn looking Golden bear in worse condition than the one Mike fought.

"Fools, what master like me would show his full strength yet. Soon, it will just be me and you my dear friend, the originals, the way it was meant to be. Those meddling fiends thought they won, but after a few years, one thing will go to show, when you try to save them, YOU CAN'T!" He screamed maniacally. Mike exited sleep mode with a jolt. What had he just seen? Had SB been a traitor? Has he still alive? What even was that? He would talk to Marionette about it later. Mike walked out of the cove and woke Jeremy up.

"Rise and shine cupcake, it's a new day." Mike nudged him. Jeremy slowly woke up and stretched, then he looked at Mike and looked at him in surprise.

"You get into a fight?" He asked. Only then did Mike realize he forgot to repair himself.

"No, just a bit of bored roughhousing. The others are fine, I'll fix myself, just go home and get some rest, you need it for your next shift."

"Oh, about that, can you cover for me tonight? I'm going out to meet someone I'm not telling you who yet though."

"Sure, look forward to seeing you later then." Mike said as Jeremy walked out the door.

Hours later, the staff arrived and Mike and Marionette didn't really know what to do since they were stuck hiding backstage. Then an idea came to Mike.

"We could go outside Marion! The others will be busy with shows, and we are free to leave and see the park or someplace! You can turn invisible yourself, right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, and I think that's a great idea, I don't really see the outside to often, and I'm sure there are a few places you could show me that I haven't seen, and I haven't seen the sun in a while."

"Great! I even have my car keys in the cove! Wait, but animatronics driving. Hmm. Could I like morph into my human self and you be invisible?" He asked Marionette.

"I guess, I don't know the extent of our full powers even. There are too many for me to count! Go ahead and try." And Mike tried, and succeeded, as his view became lower and lower until he was his old self in his uniform. Remembering how to breath, he grinned at Marionette and walked out the backstage and into the cove, not even attracting any attention as he did! Fetching his keys, he waved at Foxy and walked back to Marionette, and he turned invisible while Mike just walked out the front door over to his car. Unlocking it, he opened the other door just briefly, then closed it and got in the drivers side.

"Sorry for the low leg room, but this is designed to be fast." He apologized as he turned the engine on. Marionette briefly became visible next to, Mike, mask almost hitting the convertible roof. "Here, let me put the roof down so you can sit up better." Once that was down, he backed out of the lot and speed down the road, deciding to check his apartment. It had almost been a month since he had been home. As he pulled up into the lot, he closed the top and got out, and saw the other door open and close.

"I liked that wind, never really get to feel things like that normally. Where are we now?" Marionette asked from thin air.

"My apartment complex, I should still have at least two more months paid off, and both TV and other bills for one year." Mike said quietly. He walked into the front door and held it open for a second, before letting it close behind him. He went to the elevator, went to the third floor, and went to his apartment, number 234. He unlocked the door and opened it up, and held the door a while like last time before going inside and locking it. As he went into his living room, he sat down on the couch as Marionette became visible, looking at the kitchen.

"Come and sit down, my favorite TV show is about to start anyways." Turning the TV on, he watched his friend sit next to him, and went to AFV and the duo immediately bust out laughing at the sight of a fat adult try to jump across a small ditch, but slip in the mud and fall into the small stream in it.

"Why does it fill me with joy at others expense? I shouldn't be laughing but it's funny!" Marionette asked.

"It just proves that you are average like anyone else, which is good!" Mike comforted.

They burst out laughing again as a dog tried to defend it's own bone from his leg by snapping at it. This stuff continued for a while until Mike went over to the refrigerator and got a soft drink before sitting down and almost spilling it when a couple fell into a pool at a party, the woman falling first, but she pulled the man down with her. As the day wore on, soon that show ended, first prize being 'dog eat dog' where the dog bit himself, and a sixteenth birthday present prank being second. He and Marrionette watched some deadliest catch instead, and three hours till midnight, they headed back to the pizzeria. Mike shocked Ben, who was leaving, as he walked back inside.

"Mike, what? You're ... You! How!?" Ben asked dumbfounded.

"I'm still both animatronic and human, just not at the same time. But now mainly animatronic." He walked backstage, leaving Ben to himself, then came up with an idea. How about Mike actually would be and endoskeleton that the others would try to catch and stuff him into his own suit? Marionette turned visible and created a small music box beside him that played a soft and quiet wind of lulaby as he sat down and laid back against the corner. Mike turned back into his animatronic form and took his suit off. It kind of felt cold now, but Mike teleported into the security office as he started to over hear radio conversations between the animatronics.

"I swear on me hook, Mike was human! He was right in front o me an' waved!" He heard Foxy say.

"Impossible! Mike is an animatronic, not human! He got turned into one, or did you forget that?" He heard Freddy say somewhat annoyed.

"Guys, guys, I was human for a while today yes, Foxy is right. But now if you would direct your attention to the image I'm about to show you, I think you know what to do tonight." After saying that, he broadcast an image of him as an an endoskeleton smiling and waving at the view, tablet in hand, then one of his own suit backstage. All he heard after that was silence, then Freddy.

"Michael SCHMIDT! THAT IS AGAINST THE RULES! PREPARE FOR THE FULL FORCE OF NIGHT SEVEN, MAX A.I.!" He screamed. All Mike could do is chuckle at the bear. He probably would run out of power, but he had the ace in the hole, his powers, so he could either keep the doors down or get more power, but he wanted to play fairly. As he waited for twelve to arrive, he looked at his endoskeleton some, and noticed a few access panels and took a closer look at the joints. But the joints were pretty sealed up, so Mike couldn't tell much from them. Once twelve arrived, he immediately looked around the restaurant, Chica already in the kitchen and Bonnie in the dining hall. Freddy was looking at the camera, but it wouldn't be long before he moved. He checked pirates cove, and Foxy was giving the camera his odd grin. Then Freddy's laugh was heard, and Mike spotted his pinpricks in the back of the dining hall.

Chica had left the kitchen and was in the hall way. Mike closed the door and spotted Bonnie in the supply closet. Foxy was cocking his head at the hallway, and Freddy was in the ladies restroom. Chica was gone, so he opened that door, Bonnie was outside the left door, and he closed the door in his face. Freddy was now in the other hallway, and Mike immediately closed that door. Foxy just charged, banging on the door, draining fifteen percent before going back to the cove. Mike was at seventy two percent, and draining. It was only one am. Not good. He probably wouldn't make it. Mike checked the left light, Bonnie still there. Freddy was now in the corner, staring into the camera. Bonnie left, so he opened the door. Foxy just started charging, he closed the door in his face. The fox ran straight into the door, then pounded twice. Bonnie in the left hallway, Chica at the restrooms. Freddy was now back onstage. Chica was in the corner, head twitching. Bonnie doing the same. Bonnie went for the door, too bad for him it was closed. Chica was now staring at him from the window. Both doors were closed. Fifty four percent and it only just turned three. Halfway through, he may make it after all! Both Chica and Bonnie left, good. He opened the doors. Foxy was still behind the curtains, Freddy and Chica onstage. Bonnie was still in the corner. Then the clock turned four, good good. Mike closed the door in Bonnie's face again, and Chica was in the dining hall, staring at the camera with her beak open.

Freddy was back in the restrooms, Bonnie in the closet. Foxy charged again, and drained another 15. Once he left Mike opened the door again, and decided to instead use his night vision instead of his lights to save power, and immediately closed the right door as Chica tried to lunge inside. A small crash was heard behind the door, then grumbling. Freddy was in the darkness in the dining hall, but for some reason Mike could see through the darkness with his night vision and he noticed the bear giving him the bird.

"KNOCK IT OFF FREDDY! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU FLIPPED ME OFF WITHOUT MY KNOWING!?" He yelled down the hall. Mike muttered things about the bear as he opened the right door and checked the left. 28 percent at four and a half am, not good. Chica was the right door, Mike closed it, but Chica just stood there draining his precious power.

"GO AWAY, YOU'RE DRAINING MY POWER! JUST GO BACK TO YOUR PRECIOUS POTS AND PANS CHICA!" Mike groaned as Chica still didn't move. He checked the other door to see Bonnie grinning at him, and he immediately closed the door. Fifteen percent and only five am! He wouldn't make it if foxy charged again, and screw him, he did, but he only pounded twice, and Mike was at five percent, and Mike opened both doors, spotted Chica was gone, and ran out the other door and straight past Chica who was walking away. Soon after, he heard that Bonnie had collided with Chica.

He spotted Freddy who had only just noticed him and he immediately went after Mike, who had just run into the bathroom. He hid in a stall on the far end, and Freddy started checking each stall before closing the door, Freddy was almost at his stall, and when Freddy was one stall away, he climbed over the stall wall into the one Freddy just checked as Freddy went over and opened the stall, but saw nothing. As Freddy checked behind the wall next to the end stall, Mike made a break for it, bursting out of the stall and sprinting out the door, Freddy following close. Mike turned his head 180 degrees, and saw Freddy close behind, and he turned back around and gave a burst of speed as he ran across the stage and past the cove as Foxy tried to snag him, but only succeeded in hitting Freddy. As Mike rounded the corner into his office, he heard the sweet sweet chime signify six am. He grinned and went backstage, put his suit on, and walked out, smiling at the band before going back to talk to Marionette.


	12. Run away

Final chapter

One week had passed since the fight, and in that time Mike had invented a new thing to do at night to ease the boredom, and that was rooftop wrestling. Two animatronics would be in the middle of the roof, and would fight while the others would watch from the edges, betting items on the fighters. One time Freddy had one Bonnie's face for a day until he stole it back in a fight between Foxy and Chica. First up for the night was Mike versus Freddy. Mike would limit his strength to equal his opponents, but might use a little more than his limit to lift them off of him.

Mike and Freddy were circling each other, eying for an opening. Freddy glanced at an overhead plane and Mike lunged at him, catching Freddy by surprise as they fell to the roof. Freddy punched his jaw before Mike countered by grabbing his arm and yanking Freddy past him and back onto the roof, before twisting Freddy's arm behind him and pinning the other. Freddy turned his head one eighty before chuckling like he used to in the restaurant.

"You forget that we are double jointed." Freddy said before shoving Mike off him and kicking his chest. Freddy belly flopped on top of Mike and he heard a strut snap on Mike's suit and Mike rolled over and came on top of Freddy, eyes flickering black then blue.

"Big mistake." Mike said before getting up and dragging Freddy's leg before heaving it up and making Freddy backflip in the air before his head hit the roof, breaking some of the wood and leaving a small dent.

"All right, you win." Freddy said as he felt Mike healing him. Mike finished repairing himself then stood up straight as Marionette held his hand in the air.

"Great! Who bet what?" Mike asked. Chica held up one of Bonnie's spare ears, Bonnie held up Chica's plush cupcake, Chica glared at him, and Foxy hadn't bet any thing. The others started placing their bets for the next fight, but Bonnie was staring off to the right side of the roof.

"What's up Bon?" Foxy asked as he walked over to him.

"What are those blinking blue and red lights in the distance?" He asked, pointing to the road a ways away.

"I don't know, let's ask Mike." They walked over to the others and relayed their problem to Mike, pointing back over to the road. The lights were closer now, and you could faintly hear sirens.

"Cops, we might want to go back inside and stay in positions for a while just in case. Every body grab your stuff and get ready, we need to stay low." Mike waited until they gathered their things and he teleported them back into the restaurant. They put their prizes backstage and got in show positions and Mike and Marionette hid backstage as usual. M&amp;M was the new nickname for the duo. They saw the police pull up outside and get out, walking to the front door. Jeremy was off on a date with Fiona, as Mike has discovered, but he was alright with it and now the pizzeria had no one to answer the door. They knocked once, then waited, thence jingling of keys was heard, and the front doors opened. Mike and Marionette pulled back from the door and went to the corner before sitting down and Mike turned off the back light from his eyes and they acted as if they were off. They heard the police officers walk in, and saw them shine their flashlight around, coming closer. They pushed the backstage door open and shined their flashlight on the duo.

"Looks like we found 'em John. They blew up that place that injured those three people in the next building. Get the trolley, they want these things scrapped." Mike's eyes went wide once the officer turned away. Scrapped!? He stood up along with Marionette before teleporting into the security office. Accessing the camera feed, he saw the officer look back to where they were and start to panic, Looking around. "Where did they go oh where did they go." The officer said warily. He almost tripped over himself as he exited the backstage. Mike almost bust his head off laughing, but he held it in as he watched him freak out. The other officer came in, and they both started freaking out. They began checking behind a door when Mike made a move. He walked down the hallway and out to the dining hall. Foxy got out and followed him and Marionette. He motioned for the others to follow him and they got off the stage and followed him as he walked out the door.

He watched the officers frantic search continue as he went around back. All five followed him back and he sat down and the others formed a circle as they sat down.

"What are we out here for Mike? What were those officers here for?" Bonnie asked.

"They wanted to scrap us." That earned a few shocked expressions."I'm afraid we have to be on our own now anyways. Any ideas on where to go?" He asked.

"How about your house? You took Marionette there." Chica asked. Mike nodded and thus began their run away adventure.

**A/N: Hey, so sorry that this chapter took so long, I've been busy with finishing the school year, and juggling almost five stories. I hope you enjoyed the final chapter, and the sequel is already out! Signing off!**


End file.
